


The Agony and the Ecstasy

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Coming Around Again [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There will be no baby, baby sweet talk. If we talk then we talk but don’t think you can sweet talk me. I am pissed.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Agony and the Ecstasy

“This is not going to be one of those times when I try to talk to you and you constantly ignore me until I get so damn frustrated that I pull out what's left of my hair, is it?”

 

Jason Gideon leaned on the doorframe of his bedroom but did not go in. His arms were crossed and while he was aware that his body language was defensive, Jason could admit to feeling that way. He did not like fighting with Emily…he never fought with Emily. There had been a few healthy discussions from time to time but never a fight. Still, it was what it was so he dug in his heels and prepared to protect his assets from enemy fire.

 

“No. This is one of those times when I am right, you are wrong, and as soon as you realize it we will be fine.”

 

She was pissed and it probably wasn’t for the reasons Jason assumed. Surely his news threw her for a loop. She did not like it; did not like that he seemed so nonchalant about what he was walking into. Emily knew it would be hard to talk him out of it though she wanted to try. What really pissed her off was when Jason decided to drop his “interesting” news. 

 

Emily had taken the day off work tomorrow. She had an afternoon checkup, it was Friday, and that was perfect. Three cases in a row, one with quite a high profile, kept her away from home. She missed baby Fin and she missed Jason. They were looking forward to their three day family weekend. They pledged to each other hours and hours of undivided attention. How dare he screw that up?

 

“Katya…love of mine…”

 

“Don’t you dare, Jason Gideon,” her eyes flashed brimstone when she finally looked at him. “There will be no baby, baby sweet talk. If we talk then we talk but don’t think you can sweet talk me. I am pissed.”

 

Jason sighed. He crossed the threshold, taking a handkerchief from his pants pocket and waving it over his head.

 

“I don’t want to fight. I want to listen to you. Then I want to make up and cuddle in bed like we’re supposed to. End of story.” He sat down on the bed.

 

“You cannot go back to profiling, Jason. It nearly destroyed you, twice. It certainly almost destroyed us. That would be irresponsible right now; ever actually. There is too much at stake.” Her hand fell on her stomach, five months pregnant with their child. Her eyes closed when his hand instinctually moved over hers.

 

“It is not a return to profiling,” he replied. “Its one case.”

 

“Today. Its one case today and then another after that. You know it’s addictive. Everyone has their own reasons why but it’s addictive. I will never agree to this Jason.”

 

“Its not even profiling.” He reasoned. “It’s a cold case that finally has the chance to be solved. There are seven families out there Emily, and they deserve something resembling closure. If I can give it to them…”

 

Damn him, he knew that would get to her. Emily had to keep it together…she was not agreeing to this.

 

“I completely sympathize with those families. I know from experience that the lack of closure can be torturous. There are plenty of dedicated officers who want to catch this guy and they will. You need to be concerned with this family.”

 

“They haven’t in nearly thirty years.”

 

“They must be close if you got a phone call.” She said.

 

“Katya…”

 

“No!” she exclaimed. “No dammit, and damn you to hell for ruining our weekend!” She pushed his hand off her belly. “Just leave me alone. Get out; I don’t want to talk anymore. You're going to do what you want to do; it’s the Jason Gideon way. You don’t give a damn about anything but yourself.”

 

Jason wanted to speak but her outburst stunned him. He took a deep breath, standing up from the bed. It was better to walk away. He wouldn’t say anything he would later regret. Anything to come out of his mouth at this moment he surely would not mean. There was no point in upsetting Emily more than she already was. 

 

While so far her pregnancy had been smooth sailing, they both walked on eggshells. They probably would until their daughter was safely in the world. Jason would not be the one to put unnecessary stress on her. He turned and walked out of the room. Emily stared ahead for a few minutes. She felt her stomach drop, pinched the bridge of her nose, and began to sob. Drawing her knees to her chest, Emily let go and allowed the emotions to take control of her.

***

“Tell me about the case.” Emily crawled into the guest bed at 1am. She lay on her side and looked at him.

 

Jason hadn’t slept at all so he just looked back. Emily cried herself to sleep, hating herself and her hormones the whole time for resorting to tears. When Jason put his arms around her she didn’t fight it. Having him close was just the comfort she sought.

 

“Spring and summer of 1982 there were seven murders in Philadelphia. All the victims were young girls, between 12 and 15. They were bound, raped, and manually strangled; most likely during the sexual act. All the crimes took place between the hours of 2am and 5am and the bastard committed them right under the victims’ roofs. There were few signs of forced entry and all fingerprints were wiped or smudged. All the victims were African-American living in a concentration of nine city blocks in North Philly.”

 

“Was there any forensics?”

 

“Plenty, but there was nothing close to the technology we have now. All we knew was that he was a non-secretor with an O negative blood type. That gave us virtually nothing to go on. There were few witnesses, though some of those neighborhoods were just as lively at that hour of night as during the daytime. We concluded the Unsub had to be local, friendly, someone everybody knew and liked.”

 

“You didn’t find anything?” Emily asked.

 

“Philly asked for our help under duress; it was a contentious situation at best. Kyle Nichols and I were there for about two weeks...the profile was not complete.”

 

“So why now?”

 

“It’s a cold case. Detective Allison Millburn found my name in the case file. She needs all the help she can get. No case should go unsolved but especially not this one. DNA could probably solve it quickly, surely this guy has a long record, if he’s still alive, but the samples may be too degraded. Nichols and I were sure the cases weren’t getting the attention they needed.”

 

“Racism?”

 

“Sure, though I don’t want to blame it all on that. That’s the past and this is now. Someone cares, I still care Katya, and I can do something about it.”

 

Emily caressed his face, the soft hair of his beard running over and through her fingers. Jason turned his head some, kissing the palm of her hand.

 

“Make me a promise.” She whispered.

 

“Yes,” his hands slid under her tee shirt to stroke her naked back. A half-grin crossed his features when she quivered.

 

Emily loved the way he said yes…that beat ‘if I can’ by a country mile. He still used that one once in a while but for completely different reasons than he used to.

 

“I don’t want to agree to this and I am only considering it because I know you can help. Plus, there will be no crime scenes for you to have nightmares about. I just don’t want you getting itchy for profiling again, Jason. I mean you are so good at it but…”

 

“I understand, love.”

 

“Do you?”

 

“I don’t want to have a breakdown as much as you don’t want me to have one. I just want to help these detectives if I can. My life is different now…I'm a father. I'm a professor and a committed partner to a hard-working woman. I need to be here to make her dinner and draw her baths. I will leave chasing ghosts and demons to the Winchester brothers.”

 

Emily laughed, kissing him. Jason pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

 

“I'm sorry love.” She murmured, barely separating from him.

 

“For what?”

 

“I was being emotional instead of rational. Nothing good comes from that.”

 

“Stop that,” Jason’s nose brushed against hers and he sighed. “Everything you feel is important to me, Katya. Your tears sadden me and your strength inspires me.”

 

“Jason…”

 

“Do you love me?” he asked.

 

“I will never stop.” She kissed him.

 

“And you forgive me?”

 

“Yes. I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Katya.”

 

Emily smiled, pulling his tee shirt over his head. She placed kisses across his chest. Jason turned on his back and pulled her on top of him. Her tee shirt came off…skin against skin made them both moan.

 

“Have I mentioned how much I enjoy making up?” Jason asked.

 

“We rarely fight.”

 

“That also makes it so special. Lie back, I am going to take my time loving you tonight.”

 

Her smile made her entire face glow. Actually Emily always glowed; Jason loved basking in her light. She laid back on the mattress and let his body linger over hers.

 

“I want you naked; I want to admire every beautiful inch of you, Emily Prentiss.”

 

Jason talked to himself as he slid her panties down her legs. He moaned and mumbled while covering her naked body in kisses. Emily’s back arched, her hand running through his hair.

 

“So beautiful, so damn beautiful, oh my love, love of mine…ohhh Katya.”

 

“Mmm, Jason,” she grinned as they kissed again. “Don’t stop now…we’re getting to the best part.”

 

“It is certainly my favorite.” He moved out of his pajama pants. “Did you know there are approximately 812 proper ways to make love to a woman?”

 

“And improper ways?” Emily asked.

 

Jason moved her thighs further apart, stroking the warm skin and feeling the goose bumps.

 

“Six.” He replied.

 

“I’ll take improper for 200.”

 

“It will be my pleasure.”

***


End file.
